Execraft
is a video game publishing and developing company founded in Tokyo, Japan on June 20, 2004. It was formerly an independent Japanese game developing team before moving towards international mainstream work. It was formerly known as after its co-founder and owner Sam Imbecile, before being renamed on January 7, 2013 and changing again to its current name Execraft on November 13, 2016. The company is known for creating and licensing IPs, while also developing games for series and properties from other companies. It owns subsidiaries such as Ray Team, Ltd. and is divided into three international branches: Execraft Japan, North America and Southeast Asia. Development With the slowly rising number of game companies such as Multisoft, Ocean Games and ACS, in 2004, the then-27-year-old millionaire Nagura Bashiru, along with his colleagues Tatsuya Nagayori, Allan Mitsumoto and Daiki Yamaguchi, establishes a new independent game company using an alias "Sam Imbecile" to identify with the new company and names it "BacileSoft" after the aforementioned alias. Upon the company's foundation, the group began proposals and eventual developments of future projects and new properties, most notable among them is the inception of the Pantheon and Fantastica series. People Sam Imbecile See also: ''Sam Imbecile , more known by his pen name is a Japanese video game developer who becomes the primary founder and the first and current CEO of Exesoft. He was born in Chiba City, Chiba Prefecture, Japan on June 11, 1978 (41 years old). He studied in the Shukutoku University for one year before moving to Chiba University where he graduated in 1991, the same year Bashiru moved to Tokyo. He worked as a computer programmer, coding portions of video games and software. Outside of his Execraft-related works, Sam is very well-known for directing and supervising the production of the ''Cross Crisis Series games and producing the Magical Monster Series under the collaboration of Toei Animation and Sunrise. Tatsuya Nagayori is one of the founding members of Exesoft and one of Sam Imbecile's colleagues. He is the company's Chief Operating Officer and Vice-President. He was born on August 17, 1981 in Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture and graduated with a College Doctorate in Philosophy from Waseda University in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Daiki Yamaguchi is one of the co-founders of Exesoft. Born in Kurihara, Miyagi Prefecture in Japan on May 6, 1979, he graduated with a doctorate in Tohoku University. Allan Mitsumoto is an American-Japanese video game developer who is also one of the founders of Exesoft. He was born to an American mother and Japanese father in San Francisco, California on December 10, 1985 (34 years old). Branches and Subsidiaries The company is divided into three different branches worldwide, each handling development, licensing, importing, events and game activity involving the company's properties in other regions: Execraft Japan, Execraft North America and Execraft Southeast Asia. Execraft Japan Execraft Japan is the primary and most active branch of the company, handling development of the games they market and release. It is stationed in a fifteen-story building in the Akibahara district of Tokyo, Japan. Execraft North America Execraft North America was founded on November 1, 2012 and its headquarters are located in an office building in Sacramento, California, United States. This branch handles licensing, importing and translation of Execraft IPs and games in the United States and occassionally, Canada. Execraft Southeast Asia Execraft Southeast Asia is stationed in Manila, Philippines. This subsidiary branch provides the means to release English-language games in Southeast Asia. It was founded on April 5, 2017. Ray-Team, Ltd. It is a subsidiary development team that is divided into two: Ray-Team Kyoto, handled by Execraft Japan, most known for the Pantheon fighting game series, and Ray-Team Chicago, stationed under administration of Execraft North America. The latter develops games for third-party companies. Projects * Pantheon series ** Pantheon ** Pantheon: Olympus ** Pantheon: Asgard ** Pantheon: Valhalla * Fantastica series ** Fantastica (PS4, Switch, 2019) ** Fantastica Gaiden: Night of Horror (Switch, 3DS, 2020) ** Fantastica II: The Great Disaster (PS4, Switch, 2021) ** Fantastica III: Pride of Justice (PC, PS4, Switch, 2024) ** Fantastica F: Coffin of the End (PC, PS4, Switch, 2026) * Detective Files series * Will of the Kaiser (PS4, Xbox One, 2021) Collaborations * Grand Theft Houston (Collaboration with Rockstar Games) (PC, GameCube, 2003) * ''Need For Speed Outlaw ''(Collaboration with EA's Ghost Games) (PS4, XB1, PC, 2019) Trivia * The company's name Execraft is a combination of the words "execute" and "craft". * The former company name BacileSoft is based on Sam Imbecile's real surname Bashiru. Gallery External Links * Execraft - Fantendo Wiki page Category:Company Category:Game Developers Category:Execraft